A Christmas With The Potters
by serindraxx
Summary: Mum, can Lily, Albus and I go downstairs?  When Ginny and Harry get awakened by their oldest, things get hectic.  Oneshot


A/N: this is my first oneshot in Harry and Ginny's life. I write LJ stories better. But reviews wouldn't hurt.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The idea came while I was reading a romance.

**A Christmas With The Potters**

Harry and I were lying in bed, having forgotten it was Christmas Eve and were curled up together.

Just as we dropped off to sleep again, a little voice next to our bed woke us.

"Mum, can Lily, Albus and I go downstairs?" I cracked my eyes open and looked up.

I felt Harry move behind me. "James, it's three in the morning," he yawned after looking at the time.

"Yes, but when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron get here with Rose and Hugo, we won't have a chance to open up our presents," James said with maddening logic.

"Harry, you get to get up with them," I said, rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Oh no you don't," he said, leaning over me and making me laugh.

"Fine, we'll both be down in a minute, James," I said and heard the door close after them with a muttered, "Yuck!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The "minute" turned out to be ten minutes. By the time we got down there, James was stomping his feet impatiently.

Albus looked at the tree in wonder even though he was as bored as Lily.

Lily didn't look like she was real excited, but, seeing as she was three, I could see why.

Harry glanced at the clock and I could see he was counting down till 'Mione and Ron got here. I could see why: he wanted to spoil his niece and nephew rotten.

Rose was probably the one who would get it most, because Hugo is only two.

James grabbed a gift and looked at the tag, but since he couldn't read, he passed it to Harry.

Harry smiled and handed that particular to me. I glanced at the tag fleetingly. I looked at Harry, having recognized the handwriting on it.

"Did you get Hagrid to send this to me?" I asked, and saw James's interested face.

Harry looked appropriately sheepish, but I knew he didn't mean it. I set the gift aside, planning on opening it later.

Harry grabbed another gift, and I knew who it was to: James.

When James saw that it was for him, he became excited, not wasting time and unwrapping it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally the presents were gone, and I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at my watch. "Right on time," I said.

When Albus heard the door, he rushed off. I heard the voices of my brother and sister-in-law. James rushed off without saying anything, and a minute later Rose came in.

We were just waiting for Bill and Fleur to come over, along with their daughter and Teddy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everybody had been there, and it had been a hectic day for all of us.

When we finally managed to put Albus, James and Lily to bed, I was ready to crash myself.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood in the doorway of Lily's room.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me, and lifted me off the ground. It felt good to just rely on him.

When we reached our bedroom, I think I was halfway asleep. I don't remember much but Harry placing me on the bed and curling up behind me. I don't think we even managed to cover ourselves up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unknown to Ginny and Harry, Lily was still awake, just pretending to be asleep. As she watched her mum and dad leave, she crawled out of bed and followed on quiet feet.

When she was standing in their doorway, she saw them fall asleep and smiled. They hadn't even covered themselves up.

She sneaked into the room and hunted down a bedspread. She covered them both, like they did with her. After she did this, she kissed her mum and sneaked back out, smiling softly.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. It's my first attempt at a Harry/Ginny fic. My favorite part was when Lily came in and covered them up, like only a three-year-old can do. Please review, because it makes me feel good; just no flames please.**

**Serindraxx **


End file.
